snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crispycol/The Paradox Sydrome
The Paradox Syndrome is a manga series created by me, DKH. Underneath you will find all the information about the story. Plot Taiki Mūa is a 15-year old boy who suffers from the Paradox Syndrome. The Paradox Sydrome is a decease that often occur to people, but has been hidden from public. People with the sydrome have started an organization called: The Paradox Team. Taiki is unaware of this group but discovers more information because of the weird new history teacher at school. Story Setting The main setting of the story is in Japan, in a small village called, Narushisu Town. In the town are mostly suburban homes and a few flats but heading towards the edge of the village are detached houses. The school that Taiki attends is Narushisu High. Narushisu Town is adjacent to a big forest, in the forest is a cave where the first base of the Paradox Syndrome is located. On the other side of the town is a road leading to an adjacent western town, Nishifu. The people in the town are unaware of the presence of demons and other supernatural beings. Although during the story a few people become to get suspicious and discover the secrets of the town. There also is a second base of the Paradox Team where also other regular demons live and where the paradoxers rule. This realm is only accesable thought Demon Portals. The Syndrome The Paradox Syndrome is a decease wich often occurs with humans who have interacted with a demon, they have to get bitten, stung, scratched, poisoned or other similar things by demons to catch the decease. However this only was possible many years ago when demons still slendered around the Humand World. Nowadays they also have a secret potion in injections that everyone needs to take to prevent people getting the sydrome. However, the current generations can still get it by inherting it from one of their parents, which mostly is the case. The syndrome causes you to have sudden burst and transform you into a demon. During childhood nothing will happen, but when you hit puberty it begins. At the beginning only several things will transform but eventually you will turn into a full demon. This form is refered as Daimon. Everyone suffering from the Paradox Syndrome will have three forms: Humanoid, Daimon and Daimonion. Humanoid: is the overal look that the demons have. In this form you will look like an ordinary human just like you were intended to be. Daimon: is the first demon form. Everyone who suffers from the decease will have this form, the form can be trained in order to control it. Most of the people in the Paradox Team have controlled their Daimon and can instantly transform into it. If not controlled yet, you will often suffer from headaches and coughing up blood before the transformation. There are special pills to prevent you from transforming. Daimonion: is the second demon form only possessed by the strongest Paradox members. In order to achieve this form you must battle your inner demon (your Daimonion) and defeat it. They say it is very hard to do, and when you get killed by your demon you will turn into a regular demon and will have no conscious of your human life, and no strong powers. The Daimonion mostly resembles a stronger version of the Daimon, with boosted abilities and sometimes even new ones. Demon Hunter Demon Hunters are people who, as the name already indicates, hunt demons. They have gotton this powers from birth. They have many weapons of choice, although they mostly are seen with swords, daggers and other variations of those. Demon Hunters all have an own power in themselves that comes from their inner spirit animal. In addition to that some Demon Hunters also earned their armor which boosts their abilities and adds one secret ability. Launcher A Launcher is a special ability that some humans possess. Most of them are females, as no known males possess the ability. A Launcher can create weapons with their own body energy, their powers appear in a orange aura-like weapon. Mai is a launcher and was the only known one until the second saga where Launchers become a main subject of the plot. Supernatural Artifacts In the story there have appeared three supernatural artifacts. A supernatural artifact is an item that, when found and accepted by the finder, will attach to that person. Tetsuya, for example, has gotten a special pensil from his uncle that only works for him and can draw things to life. Emi has a special emotion ring which allows her to control dolls and puppets and Max merged together with a special crystal that gave him telekinesis powers. Characters Full list of characters is coming soon! Main Protagonists *'Taiki Mūa': main protagonist, suffers from the Paradox Syndrome which he yet has to control. *'Mai Kasen': team member, best friend of Taiki and Launcher. *'Kiku Buran': team member, best friend of Mai and beginner Demon Hunter. *'Raito Buran': leader of the Demon Hunters, father of Kiku. *'Akio Kasen II': co-leader of the Demon Hunters, older brother of Mai. *'Masaru (Max) Konerī': best friend of Taiki, obtains powers in the third arc. *'Tetsuya Kaningamu': has a special pencil to draw anything to live, main character starting third arc. *'Emi Zugai': has ability to control puppets, main character starting third arc. Main Antagonists *'Akuma Goka': leader of the Paradox Team *'Skarlet Chi': Number 2 of the Paradox Team *'Ramon Akuryo': Number 3 of the Paradox Team, turns good after fifth arc. *'Kagusha Jikkenteki': Number 4 of the Paradox Team, and scientist. *'Felix Karitoriki': Number 5 of the Paradox Team. *'Spike Harinezumi': Number 15 of the Paradox Team, later promoted to Number 3. Category:Blog posts